Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of general common knowledge in the field.
In many activities it is desirable or required that participants wear headgear and/or head and/or eye protection. By way of non-limiting example, many skiers and snowboarders wear goggles, and many motorcyclists and hockey players wear helmets, which may have visors.
Also, there are systems for providing skiers, snowboarders and others taking part in physical activities with information regarding their performance or status. Some current solutions include handheld GPS devices, performance measurement units, wristwatches, and mobile phones. There also exist such information systems built into goggles or helmets such as those disclosed, for example, in International Applications No. PCT/CA2010/001592, No. PCT/CA2011/050023, and No. PCT/CA2012/050121, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Further, many participants in sports and activities that require headgear already possess traditional headgear that does not provide information regarding their performance or status. These participants may not wish to purchase new headgear that does provide such information. Also, manufacturers of head protection may not wish to modify their existing products and production techniques to produce headgear that does provide information regarding their performance or status.
The inventors have determined a need for improved head-mounted information systems.